sonnet and melancholy
by soleyviolet
Summary: sheldon y sus amigos vivirán nuevas experiencias cuando llega su nueva vecina penny. El amor llega!


Subían por las escaleras leonard y sheldon, sheldon no paraba de hablar sobre su trabajo como teórico de cuerdas, a leonard poco le importaba ya, sheldon no paraba nunca en el regreso a casa de hablar sobre lo mismo, el sabia de memoria todo lo que venia despues de cada palabra, cuando llegaron hasta su piso leonard se dio cuenta de que habían llegado nuevos vecinos

-sheldon mira, tenemos nuevos vecinos-dijo leonard parando a sheldon a mirar

-ya me he fijado no es necesario que lo repitas-dijo sheldon volviéndose a su puerta para abrirla

-hay que ir a saludar

-te has vuelto loco- dijo sheldon interrumpiendo

-vamos sheldon, solo decimos hola y nos vamos-dijo y se acerco a la puerta de enfrente, sheldon lo seguía detrás a paso torpe, ambos se pararon en la puerta que estaba abierta, dentro se encontraba una joven rubia , leonard quedo alucinado, a sheldon...le daba igual

-ho-hola-dijo tímido leonard, la muchacha voltio encantadoramente logrando flechar a leonard

-hola-dijo sonriendo

-hola-volvió a repetir leonard y sheldon saludo con su mano

-soy su nueva vecina, mi nombre es penny-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-que-que bien soy leonard y el es sheldon-dijo aun tímido, se tomaba ambas manos nervioso

-hola-repitió sheldon

-hola-dijo penny

-si-si quieres luego puedes ir a comer, so-solo si quieres si no quieres no importa, vivimos en frente, bien nos vemos despues, pero si no quieres esta bien-dijo leonard nervioso

-claro-dijo ella-lo pensare-sonrió

-si bien adiós-dijo leonard volteando

-adiós-continuo sheldon yéndose a toda prisa-porque la has invitado-pregunto sheldon un poco molesto

-porque solo quería ser amable-dijo abriendo la puerta

-y si se apodera de nuestro piso?-replico sheldon cerrando la puerta

-por dios sheldon no se va apoderar de nada-dijo-ademas no creo que venga-dijo sentándose deprimido en el sofá rojo de la sala

-claro que no y si lo hace es por lastima-dijo sheldon parado aun...estaban sentado cuando tocaron la puerta leonard se paro rápido y cuando abrió la puerta vio a la hermosa penny parada y sonriendo

-he venido a comer-dijo ella

-no ha sido por lastima ¿cierto?-pregunto leonard

-no claro que..no-dijo ella extrañada por aquella pregunta

-a entonces adelante-dijo y salio del camino, sheldon se paro y ella camino por el piso

-valla, leonard tu hiciste esto?-pegunto ella asombrada y parándose en una pizarra que tenia números letras y cosas así

-no en realidad eso es mio-dijo sheldon parándose en el otro extremo de la gran pizarra

-y que es-

es un...

sheldon comenzo a explicarle, penny no entendida mucho pero lo miraba con fascinación, nunca algo así le a llamado la atención

-teoría de cuerdas-dijo el terminando su argumento -eres uno de esos tipos, brillantes, maravillosos e inteligentes'-dijo ella

-eso crees-dijo sheldon sonriendo

-si claro

-bueno si te gustan las pizarras aquí hay una mucho mas interesante-interrumpió leonard

-valla

-por favor leonard cualquiera se daria cuenta de ese error

-bueno al menos no bromeo con algo que nadie entiende excepto tu

-esa es la idea

-chicos por favor-dijo penny sentada a la derecha del sofá rojo, sheldon la miro

-penny estas sentada en mi sitio-dijo sheldon tratando de ser amable

-bueno siéntate a mi lado-dijo ella coqueta mente

-no ese es mi sitio-insistió

-que tiene?-pregunto

-bueno veras

-ya empezamos-dijo leonard sentándose en el sofá pequeño

-ese lugar en invierno esta cerca del calentador peo no lo suficiente como para traspirar, en verano esta cerca de la ventana para el viento, esta justo a la medida del televisor, para no desviar la conversación y no dar vuelta la cara como para torcerme el cuello podría seguir pero creo que ya me entendiste-dijo el físico

-quieres...que me quite-dijo la rubia

-si por favor

-sheldon siéntate en otro sitio-interrumpió leonard

-claro-dijo sonriendo, comenzo a caminar por la sala recurriendo a cada silla que veía, leonard tenia sus manos en la cara y penny lo observaba, sheldon no podía decidirse

-sheldon si!-grito leonard y sheldon se sentó rápidamente junto a penny

-bueno a comer-dijo ella entusiasmada- bueno cuénteme sobre uds-dijo ella

-bueno no tenemos muchas visitas

-porque dices eso, koothrappali y wolowitz siempre están aquí

-bueno lo siento

-no debes decir eso, claro que tenemos visitas-replico sheldon

-bueno ya me disculpe si ,pero ya sabes mucho de nosotros cuéntanos de ti-dijo leonard refiriéndose a penny

-bueno de mi?, que les cuento, vengo de un pequeño pueblo de nebraska a los ángeles para aspirante actriz y trabajo como camarera en la fabrica de tartas de queso

-me encanta el queso-dijo leonard entusiasmado

-eres intolerante a la lactosa como puede gustarte el queso-dijo sheldon

-bueno aunque no lo coma me parece rico

-bueno que mas puedo contarles, esa ses la vida de penny...-dije e hizo una pausa miro al frente dándose cuenta de que su vida es un desastre total-es la vida de penny-dijo casi haciendo pucheros -bueno al menos así no era antes... antes de enamorarme de un idiota!-dijo y rompió en llantos, se paro para secarse la cara y sheldon salto a su sitio de inmediato- soy un idiota-dijo suspirando

-si-dijo sheldon amistosa mente

-que hago? debería decirle algo-dijo leonard afligido

-no lo arruinarias mas-dijo sheldon desesperado comiendo

-ademas me siento sucia por la mudanza y mi ducha esta mala-dijo sin dejar de llorar ni por un segundo

-usa la nuestra-dijo leonard

-enserio no les parecería raro-dijo ella dejando de llorar automáticamente

-no, puedes

-no-reclamo sheldon

-si-corrigió leonard

-claro-dijo el físico sonriendo a penny

-aww, gracias chicos-dijo ella y corrió a la ducha

-es raro-dijo sheldon parándose a la cocina

-que cosa

-que una mujer este desnuda en nuestro baño despues de tanto tiempo

-pero recuerdas cuando mi tía se desnudo en el baño

-bueno es raro que una mujer este desnuda en el baño sin que nosotros queramos arrancarnos los ojos-dijo sheldon cuando tocaron la puerta y leonard abrió eran raj y howard

-tienen que ver esto-dijo howard entrando

-es grandioso-siguió raj detrás de el

-tienes que irse- dijo leonard

-porque?

-leonard a traído una mujer y esta desnuda en el baño

-no es tu tía-dijo howard mirando la tele

-no en realidad tienen que irse

-es una mujer ah-dijo wolowitz parándose

-chicos pueden explicarme como sale el agua caliente...ups-dijo howard y raj la miraron-hola-dijo sonriendo

-bonjour madam-dijo howard vamos yo te muestro-dijo leonard

-confiserie douche- dijo wolowitz-que...que dijiste-

-confiserie douche significa dulce ducha en francés- dijo ella se marcho-también puedo decírtelo en varios idiomas!-grito

-bien ahí esta-dijo el

-bueno gracias leonard-sonrió ella-bien ya me voy

-leonard espera!-

-que pasa

-puedo pedirte un favor no es algo que se le pide aun a un conocido recientemente-dijo ella y el sonrió picaronamente

Estaba leonard y sheldon en el auto

-aun no creo que estemos cruzando la mitad de la cuidad para conocer a el ex novio de penny-dijo sheldon

-me pido el favor que querías que dijera

-no lo se, pero porque teníamos que ir nosotros solo porque ellos están paliando la custodia de la tele-dijo sheldon

-no lo se sheldon

-mientras ella invade nuestro piso y wolowitz le habla en ruso, Singapur y árabe-dijo casi colmando la paciencia de leonard

Mientras tanto en el departamento-y tu en que trabajas- le pregunto ella a raj quien la miro pero no respondió-disculpa cariño pero hablas mi idioma

-si lo hace pero no habla con mujeres-dijo howard

-porque

-es me dio freaky, cola-dijo el y ella lo miro raro

Ya habían llegado a los departamentos privados y no sabían como entrar lo habían intentado todo pero no lograron nada

-vamos sheldon somos científicos entre los dos nuestro coeficiente en muy alto no podemos abrir un maldita puerta

unas jóvenes pequeñas exploradoras llegaron y apretaron todos los botones y se abrió la puerta-pregúntales cual es su coeficiente- dijo sheldon leonard corrió y sujeto la puerta y entraron en los departamentos, tocaron la puerta y abrió un hombre musculoso y bien parecido

-como entraron-pregunto molesto el hombre

-somo científicos

-diles nuestro coeficiente-susurro sheldon...ambos salieron del edificio en calzoncillos

-aun no entiendo como paso

-leonard esos pantalones me los regalo mi madre

-lose sheldon

-pues tendrás que contárselo-

Los dos llegaron a su departamento y subían por la escaleras

-lamento mucho lo de tus pantalones-dijo leonard

-no importa no es la primera ves que me los quitan y no sera la ultima-dijo sheldon luego hubo un silencio-quieres que te cuente algo interesante sobre las escaleras-

-no

-si fueran 15 cm mas altas todos se tropezarían-dijo

-solo 15 cm-

-si ya hice la prueba-dijo sheldon

-es obvio que no tendré oportunidad con penny a si que me rindo-dijo leonard y abrió la puerta y toso los miraron

-o por dios que les a ocurrido-dijo penny

-creo que todo habla por si mismo-dijo leonard

-cuanto lo siento, pero se los agradezco-dijo y abraso a leonard para luego abrasar a sheldon- para compensarlo los invito a comer esta noche-claro-dijo leonard

-genial-dijo sheldon y ella se fue

-no la olvidaras cierto-dijo sheldon

-un poco de esperanza no es malo-dijo el y sheldon negó con la cabeza

Estaban los 5 en el auto

-no habla mucho con mujeres?-pregunto penny a raj quien sonrió nada mas-bueno que les parece comida tailandesa-dijo ella

-claro-dijo leonard

-no-replico sheldon

-porque no?-pregunto ella porque tiene mucho picante-dije el

-y que-

que podrías enfermarte-

porque?

como ves a esta mujer hay que explicárselo todo-susurro sheldon a leonard

-hay mujer no saltes sobre mi-tanto howard mirando a l rubia y ella sonreía-hay mujer no saltes sobre mi-

-realmente en este coche y entre nosotros eres un casanovas-dijo sheldon completamente serio,raj estaba incomodo mirando por la cantaba, leonard sonreía y penny solo se limitaba a sonreír...


End file.
